The present invention relates to a device and a method for transmission control.
Control devices for vehicle transmission units are known, in which an electronic circuit supplies control signals for a first and a second actuator unit which are able to operate, respectively, the actuation of a clutch and the selection and engagement/disengagement of the gears of a shift associated with this clutch. The known electronic circuits comprise at least one microprocessor which generates the clutch and shift actuation signals on the basis of a plurality of input signals, for example representative of a manually selected gear, of the working conditions of the engine, etc.
In the event of a malfunctioning of the microprocessor, the control signals may be completely lacking or may be generated in an entirely chance manner making the transmission unit unusable and giving rise, as a consequence, to the unmanageability of the vehicle. In particular, in the event of a malfunctioning of the microprocessor while the vehicle is travelling at high speed, any failing in traction due to the accidental opening of the clutch or to the accidental disengaging of the engaged gear, may give rise to the loss of control of the vehicle. Similar considerations may hold in the event of a malfunctioning of the microprocessor while the vehicle is travelling along a steeply descending stretch of road.